Désespoir
by Mobygirl
Summary: Iwa conte Konoha , Comment on se lie d'amour avec quelqu'un quand on n'a plus de futur. OS plutôt long , Bonne lecture !


Je crois que je n'ai vraiment riend'autre à faire pendant ces Vacances ... Bref voilà un petit One-Shot un peu cul-cul à croire que Noël déteint un peu sur moi. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Afin de régler les conflits entre Iwa no Kuni et Konoha no Kuni à propos des terres du Pays de l'herbe récemment anéanti , Le meilleur ninja de chaque pays se verra affronter l'autre dans un combat à mort qui déterminera lequel des deux pays gagnera les terres du Pays de l'herbe._

_

* * *

_

"Kakashi , tu es notre meilleur combattant."

Kakashi rigole , oui c'est le meilleur combattant , mais surtout , plus que tout le monde il n'a pas de famille , pas de proche, personne à perdre , cela fait sûrement de lui le meilleur combattant à sacrifier. Mais il préfère y aller lui , plutôt que de laisser partir Asuma , futur père , ou Naruto. Naruto qui n'a de toute façon pas le droit de participer au combat étant aidé par un démon.

Tsunade lui sourit , désolée tandis qu'il accepte. Il partira demain pour Kusa l'ex capitale du Pays de l'herbe , accompagné d'une garde spéciale. Tout le beau monde sera là pour voir le spectacle , l'Hokage , le Kazekage , le Tsuchikage ... Selon la tradition , il devrait être fier !

Il sort tranquillement de la tour de l'Hokage et s'avance la tête baissé avant de découvrir tout ses amis réunis autour de la tour. Ils ne sont pas dupes et on tous bien compris pourquoi il est monté dans la tour ce matin.

Sakura se place devant lui , les yeux baignés de larmes. "Kakashi-sensei , vous n'allez pas acceptez , pas vous , s'il vous plaît."

Kakashi ne peut que nier et annoncer qu'il se battra pour l'honneur de Konoha. Les civils applaudirent , imités par tout les ninjas présents , et dieu sait qu'ils étaient nombreux . "Si je ne le fais pas , qui le fera Sakura ?"demanda t-il à voix basse afin que seule la jeune femme l'entende.  
Celle-ci pleura de plus belle et bientôt Naruto l'accompagna dans ses jérémiades.

L'argenté serait bien parti tôt , le soir même si possible , mais Asuma et Yamato insistèrent pour fêter son départ , certains qu'il reviendrait vainqueur du combat.

La fête se déroula tout au long de la nuit , et c'est un Kakashi épuisé qui s'en alla le lendemain promettant à tout le monde qu'il reviendrait bientôt.

* * *

Il marcha longtemps accompagné de deux gardes pas très loquaces , jusqu'à la nouvelle frontière entre le Pays du feu et celle du Pays de la Terre. Existait à cette frontière , un petit village du nom de Rochua , là-même où se déroulerait le combat. Une immense arène venait d'être construite spécialement pour l'occasion , remplie de sable , et assez grande pour contenir le public des deux Nations.

Kakashi fut amené jusqu'à un hôtel où il passerait la nuit et apprit que son adversaire allait bientôt arrivé. Il râla intérieurement , épuisé d'avoir tant marché avant de s'apercevoir par de rapides calculs que son adversaire avait bien plus de marche a effectué que lui.

Il rentra dans sa chambre et s'affala sur le lit munit d'un Icha Icha Paradise. Se sentant incroyablement seul , il fila vers la douche espérant se changer les idées et laissa couler l'eau chaude sur son corps.

Bientôt il ressortit , toujours incapable de déterminer si demain à cette heure là il serait encore en vie ou non.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte quelques minutes plus tard et il ouvrit étonné de recevoir de la visite.

Une jeune femme à l'air soucieux et aux traits fatigués l'attendait , impatiente dans une tenue de combat , se rongeant les ongles très ... élégamment ?

"C'est vous celui de Konoha ?"

Kakashi répondit que oui , il venait de Konoha et ne put rien dire de plus que la jeune femme sourit et passa une main gêné sur sa nuque.

"Je ... Je viens d'Iwa." murmura t-elle , sachant que c'était suffisant pour qu'il comprenne.

Il comprit en effet.

"Les ... les gardes nous surveillent." dit-elle en pointant son doigt vers la fenêtre désignant tour à tour des gardes de sa patrie et d'autres venant du village de la feuille sur les toits avoisinants. Kakashi se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était observé et surveillé.  
"Je ... je sais pas vous , mais moi je me sent horriblement seule." ajouta t-elle en riant d'un petit rire nerveux accompagné d'un adorable sourire forcé.

"Vous allez être le dernier contact humain que je vais peut-être avoir , alors je voulais savoir si vous accepteriez que je passe la soirée avec vous."

Kakashi rigola de l'ironie de la situation , lui aussi se sentait affreusement seul et la jeune femme semblait presque le supplier. Aucun des deux n'avait l'autorisation de parler à quelqu'un ou d'entrer en contact avec quelqu'un sinon l'adversaire , avant le combat. Aussi il la laissa rentrer dans la chambre , ne violant aucune règles.

La jeune femme se révéla timide au début puis très bavarde.

Elle s'appelait Kyra , et vivait près d'Iwa. Elle était chasseur de déserteurs et vivait plutôt bien. Elle lui raconta peu de chose , juste qu'elle n'avait pas choisie d'être ici , qu'elle avait des amis et allait peut-être même avoir un fiancé. Elle soupira pour finalement ajouter qu'elle douter de ses chances de survie face au copy-nin.

Le jeune homme reçu le compliment droit au cœur et préféra attendre de voir ce que valait la jeune femme au combat avant d'emmétre quelconques hypothèses , il n'avait aucune envie de la sous-estimer et ne se sentait lui-même pas d'attaque à un combat.

Il se mit à lui parler lui aussi , lui raconter sa vie , son entrée dans l'ANBU , puis son statut de sensei. Il lui raconta une bonne partie de sa vie , pas dans le détail , juste un résumé court et simple.  
Assise à la table en face de lui , la jeune femme l'écoutait avec attention , buvant presque ses paroles , rigolant à l'écoute des exploits et des Chamailleries de Naruto et Sasuke. Elle aussi lui parla , lui racontant ses débuts dans les ninjas qui avaient été catastrophique et toute le reste de sa vie.

Bientôt Kakashi sortit la bouteille de Sake pour boire un verre avec sa future adversaire. Celle-ci sourit et trinqua avant d'avaler cul-sec.

Au plus profond du désespoir comme ils l'étaient , ils continuèrent à parler et surtout à boire.

Une douzaine de verres plus tard la jeune femme , les joues rouges , se balançait dangereusement sur sa chaise , Kakashi voulut la retenir et s'approcha d'elle , avant de trébucher dans le vide et de s'écouler à ses pieds hilarant. La jeune femme gloussa et se laissa tomber contre le copy-nin , le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

Au moins l'alcool avait réussi à les faire sortir de la déprime.

"On a trop bu , tu le sais ?" dit-elle avec un sourire.

"Ouais , ç'va êt' beau comme combat." bafouilla t-il en tentant de se lever.

La jeune femme rigola et se cramponna à son épaule pour se relever. "Tu crois que les gardes nous surveillent encore ?"

Kakashi , l'esprit un peu plus clair que celui de la jeune femme , observa par la fenêtre . "Ouais , ils sont toujours à leurs postes."

La jeune femme grogna et se laissa glisser sur le lit.  
"On aurait pas du boire , j'ai plu envie de me battre."

"Tu crois que je peux partir ?" demanda t-elle après un moment de silence.

Kakashi s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit. "Non , tu veux mon avis , les gardes ils surveillent qu'on s'entretue pas , et ils surveillent aussi qu'on se barre pas."

La jeune femme sourit , les yeux fermés , profitant de l'instant.

"J'veux pas mourir , Hatake."

"Mais j'veux pas te tuer non plus , t'es cool comme mec." ajouta t-elle , se faisant violence dans sa tête.

L'argenté rigola et se laissa tomber à coté de la jeune femme.

"Moi non plus." soupira t-il , tournant la tête vers la jeune femme.

Il la regarda un peu mieux et s'aperçut des larmes qui coulaient maintenant sur les joues de la jeune Kunoichi.

"J'pensais que j'aurai affaire à un petit gamin , pas à quelqu'un de ta trempe , t'es mondialement connu , Hatake ! J'ai jamais combattu quelqu'un comme toi , ils m'ont envoyés au casse-pipe." génia t-elle.

Kakashi soupira une énième fois , il avait peur que la jeune femme joue la comédie et que demain elle se joue de sa compassion pour le tuer rapidement. Mais si elle se servait de ses sentiments , elle le faisait bien puisque là tout de suite , tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la prendre dans ses bras.

C'est ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs , séchant ses larmes. Il essaya de la faire rire , et cela réussit alors qu'elle se blottissait un peu plus contre lui.

Les paroles de la jeune femme lui revinrent : "Dernier contact humain." , et dans un élan de désespoir il l'embrassa.  
Il s'était attendue à ce qu'elle la repousse , mais elle ne le fit pas , se cramponnant à lui , aussi désespérée qu'il l'était.

Il approfondi leurs baiser se couchant doucement sur elle.  
"Une dernière fois ." murmura t-elle en souriant avant de s'abandonner totalement à lui.

Ils firent l'amour en silence , fatigués de vivre sans savoir leur avenir , fatigués d'oser imaginer l'autre en sang le lendemain. Désespérés face à l'injustice de leurs situation.

Le lendemain , Kyra fut éjecté par les gardes , du lit de Kakashi où celui-ci s'accrochait désespérément à elle.

Elle n'avait pas dormit , Il n'avait pas dormi.

* * *

L'arène est pleine à craquée. De là où il est , Kakashi aperçoit Asuma , Kurenai , Yamato , Sakura , Naruto , Gai , Lee , Neji et d'autres , plus loin dans la loge d'honneur , Tsunade le regarde gravement.

En face de lui , Kyra est là , des valises sous les yeux , souriant à ses amis dans les gradins.

Bientôt les tambours grondent et le silence se fait dans l'arène. Pendant une minute , les vingt mille personne réunis se taisent.

La pression et l'adrénaline grimpent , leurs battements de cœurs doublent de vitesse.

Kyra , dégaine son sabre dans un bruit métallique, fixant Kakashi de ses yeux magnifiques.

Le jeune homme dégage son masque laissant son Sharingan à l'air libre.

Chacun d'eux enlève son bandeau frontal et le lance dans la foule.

Ils se jaugent dangereusement du regard , et Kyra lance l'assaut.

légère comme une plume elle se lance sur lui , flottant presque dans l'air. Elle l'attaque à une vitesse fulgurante , s'arrêtant net à un millimètre du cou du copy-nin. Celui-ci avait de toute façon anticipé l'attaque , mais il reste étonné de la voir retenir ses coups.  
Il attaque ensuite , après une série de sceau et démarre fort avec sa technique des milles oiseau. La jeune femme rigole doucement et l'évite d'un mouvement de Hanche gracieux. Elle danserait presque , un Kunaï entre les dents , avec son sabre autour du copy-nin. Celui-ci est en nage , elle est bien habile , bien plus qu'elle le prétendais , mais ses coups ne l'atteignent pas , elle se retient et bientôt Kakashi s'aperçoit qu'il fait de même.  
De son coté la jeune femme reste étonnée du pouvoir du Sharingan combiné l'intelligence et le talent en Ninjutsu du copy-nin , il se fatigue plutôt vite , mais la coince à chaque fois dans des attaques qui se voudraient mortelles , mais l'argenté évite de la tuer , c'est claire.

Le combat est totalement pathétique , Asuma reste mué devant ce combat , jamais il n'aurait cru Kakashi capable d'un truc pareil.

"Que ce passe t-il Asuma-sensei , pourquoi Kakashi-sensei ne lui met-il pas la pâté ?" demande Naruto étonné et hystérique.

Neji grogne , "Tu ne vois pas qu'ils évitent de se blesser mortellement ? Ce combat c'est du grand n'importe quoi , c'est à celui qui ne touche pas l'autre."

Le publique de civils autour de Neji l'écoute avec attention et tous hochent la tête tel de grand professionnels des combats. Dans l'arène , les deux adversaires continuent leurs danse endiablée et bientôt , Kakashi plaque la jeune femme à terre et fait apparaître un brouillard épais.

"Ça peut pas durer." chuchote t-il essoufflé , "Reprends toi un peu , je ne peux pas te tuer alors que tu te retiens."

"Que je me retiens ? Tu vas me dire que t'as fais exprès de dévier ton Kunaï tout à l'heure ?"

"Non , mais , c'est différent. Bon on recommence un vrai combat."

Kyra acquiesce et se lève ,Kakashi l'aide à se relever et projette soudainement la jeune femme contre le mur d'en face , quinze mètres plus loin.

La foule se lève , surprise et devient fébrile sentant l'action revenir.

Un filet de sang s'écoule de la bouche de la jeune femme . Elle tousse un peu et ses yeux disent clairement qu'elle est très en colère. Elle se lève et fond sur le jeune homme.

L'arène possède les cinq éléments , pour que chaque adversaire utilise la totalité de ses capacités.  
Un chidori apparait dans la paume de sa main alors qu'elle fond sur le jeune homme à une vitesse impressionnante. Kakashi surpris qu'elle ait assimilé sa technique si vite reproduit l'identique dans sa main et fond lui aussi vers elle.

Elle a trop d'élan , si elle continu elle risque de le tuer.

Il a généré trop de chakra , elle va mourir si il la touche.

Leurs paumes se rencontrent, leurs Chakra s'affrontent , Kakashi est propulsé en arrière.

Il roule à terre , incapable de se réceptionner correctement et crache le sable qu'il a avalé.

Une dizaine de mètre plus loin , Kyra atterrit gracieusement et lui sourit , son Chidori toujours dans sa main. Apparemment elle avait prévu une parade , et a concentré beaucoup plus de chakra dans sa main.

Kakashi lui en veut et décide de monter d'un cran le niveau du combat , dans les gradins le publique est hors d'haleine , conscient que le vrai combat vient de commencer.

Après plusieurs sceaux compliqués , Kakashi se sert de sa maîtrise de Suiton et engloutit la jeune femme dans un tsunami miniature. Avant d'être engloutie , son adversaire termine une série de signes compliqués et se déplace à l'aide du vent pour s'accrocher à l'aide de son chakra en haut des murs de l'arène , imitant l'argenté.

Une fois la vague passée , Kakashi redescend et se sent comme brulé. Il ouvre les yeux pour réaliser que la jeune femme se colle à lui telle une sangsue , son corps entièrement recouvert de flamme.

Il réussit à plonger dans l'eau , laissant la jeune femme à demie-noyée.

Elle se relève suffocante et l'affronte du regard avant de fondre sur lui , Katana en main.

Ils se battent à mort pour finalement être interrompus par des tambours.

Dix gardes fondent sur eux , -cinq chacun- les immobilisant.

* * *

_Le Tsuchikage et L'hokage annoncent que le combat continuera demain , et que si demain à la tombée de la nuit , le combat n'a pas prit fin , ils le continueront._

* * *

Kakashi est soigné et reconduit dans sa chambre , la règle lui interdisant de parler à ses amis.

Il sort de sa chambre dans la nuit et remarque le garde somnolant qui garde l'entrée.

"Je désir parler au combattant d'Iwa."

Le ninja sourit d'un air pervers , et lui indique une porte. Kakashi s'étonne et se ravise. Ils sont surveillés 24h/24h , normal que les gardes sachent ce qu'ils ont fabriqués la veille.

Il frappe trois coups et attends , la jeune femme ne répond pas , il entre sentant le regard du garde dans son dos.  
La pièce est dans la pénombre et il trouve la jeune femme endormie dans son lit.

Le jeune homme se demande quoi faire , la réveiller ? partir ? Il opte finalement pour la réveiller et la secoue doucement.  
Elle se lève avec un sursaut et l'immobilise , un Kunaï à la gorge.

"Ah c'est toi , tu m'as fait peur." murmure t-elle.

Kakashi la dévisage dans le claire de lune , elle semble bien moins naïve et innocente que précédemment maintenant qu'il la vu combattre. Ils s'observent plusieurs minutes , se regardant dans le blancs des yeux et finalement la jeune femme retire son Kunaï , passant sa main sur la joue pâle de l'argenté , les larmes aux yeux , comme pour le sentir bien vivant sous sa main , elle le touche plusieurs fois , en souriant , et finit par éclater en sanglot alors qu'il la serre dans ses bras le plus fort possible.

La jeune femme pleure contre son torse tandis qu'il caresse ses cheveux. Il la couche gentiment et l'embrasse sur la joue , séchant ses larmes. Il ne peut que se sentir violer , sachant que les gardes assis sur le toit d'en face ne rate pas une miette de ses actions. il finit cependant par renoncer à sa pudeur et à embrasser doucement la jeune femme qui le déshabille lentement. Après tout , peut-être que ce sera la dernière fois ?!

Il quitte sa chambre lendemain toujours aussi fatigué. Deux jours qu'aucun des deux ne dors , deux nuits qu'elle s'épuisent sur lui en gémissant et qu'il dépense son énergie en coup de reins.

Il l'embrasse tendrement sur le front et ils promettent : Dans une heure ils ne se feront pas de cadeau.

Kyra ne sait pas si c'est la fatigue , ou le paradoxe , mais elle éclate une nouvelle fois en sanglot suppliant le jeune homme de rester. Elle qui ne pleurait jamais elle trouve que c'est un drôle de changement dans son comportement.

* * *

De retour dans l'arène , Kakashi inspire avant de faire son entrée et salue la foule qui l'acclame. Il trouve ça drôle qu'on les acclame pour s'entretuer , enfaite drôle n'est pas le mot , il trouve ça absolument stupide.

La jeune femme s'avance et salue à son tour la foule , l'imitant.

Elle dégaine son katana et une nouvelle fois , fond sur lui.  
Comme le matin de la veille les coups sont en cartons , aucuns des deux ne cherche à tuer , ni même à blesser son partenaire. Bientôt Kakashi entend la foule grogner et s'agiter , tout ce que veulent ses gens semble être du sang. Il s'énerve et blesse mortellement la jeune femme qui tombe de surprise. Elle disparaît alors devant une foule ébahit. Un clone. La vraie Kyra apparait derrière Kakashi , Chidori à la main.

Elle s'apprête à le transpercer visant bien le cœur lorsque celui-ci se retourne , l'évitant de justesse.  
Il n'en croit pas ses yeux , et la dévisage pire qu'étonné.  
Il laisse apparaître un brouillard épais , et plaque la jeune femme à terre pour la seconde fois.

Il n'en revient pas !

"T'as essayé de me tuer !?!"

"Oui comme tu la fais juste avant , mais je te rappelle que c'est un peu la raison de notre présence dans cette foutue arène." réplique t-elle sur la défensive.

Kakashi la dévisage encore sous le choc. Il n'y a pas deux heures cette femme criait son nom et gémissait de plaisir sous ses va et viens.

"Ben quoi Kakashi ? Il faut bien qu'on en finisse non ?"

L'argenté baisse les yeux , de toute façon elle a raison. Dans un claquement de doigt elle fait disparaitre son brouillard et grimpe en haut d'un arbre.

Kakashi se retourne , le brouillard se dissipant pour découvrir cinq arbres , cinq arbres avec au sommet une Kyra tenant dans ses mains des piques de poison mortelle.

"Technique préféré des Chasseurs de déserteur , la Confusion." ne peut s'empêcher de songer le jeune homme , pensant à Haku.

Elle ricane pour commencer à tirer , suivit de ses clones.  
Le jeune homme ne peut qu'éviter les aiguilles lancées avec une précision de maître , une seule le touche , et lorsqu'il lève les yeux vers la Kyra auteur du lancé , elle le dévisage écœurée d'elle même. Elle saute de son arbre laissant ses clones disparaitre , tandis qu'il tombe paralysé à terre et fait mine d'achever le jeune homme en lui sautant dessus.

Kakashi sent alors l'antidote parcourir ses veines et la jeune femme le munir d'un Kunai avant de tomber à terre à coté de lui.

Elle se relève , faisant croire qu'il vient de la blesser , entaillée sur toute la joue. Kakashi se relève lui aussi , encore affaibli par le poison.

Ils continuent à se battre jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit Kyra frôlant la mort plus d'une fois , et il fait nuit noire quand essoufflés , ils commencent à ralentir le rythme.

Kakashi ne tient presque plus debout et n'utilise plus que des attaques à distances , se servant de clones aqueux pour se défendre.  
Kyra quand à elle a un bras complètement inutilisable et déplace maladroitement en boitant.

La jeune femme s'approche à moitié porté par le vent , le coup final va bientôt être donné , aussi l'argenté se lève pour faire honneur à son pays.

Le publique est en haleine , attendant le coup finale , muet comme une tombe.

On n'entend plus que les coups des Kunaïs , et le sabre de la jeune femme.

Le Katana de la jeune femme fend l'air et vole pour atterrir à deux mètres des combattants. Elle sort immédiatement un Kunaï et continu le combat défiant le copy-nin du regard.  
"Je te l'ai dit , j'veux pas mourir." lâche t-elle entre deux choc de lames.

Kakashi sourit , il n'en peu honnêtement plus , il n'a jamais eu une très bonne endurance.  
Il tombe peu à près au milieu de l'arène et la jeune femme se pose sur lui , le Kunaï dans la main prête à donner le coup de grâce.

Kakashi attends paisiblement , il a perdu , c'est fini , il finit par relever la tête voyant que le coup n'arrive pas.

Kyra le regarde dans les yeux , la main tenant le kunaï tremblante au dessus du cœur du jeune homme.  
Il ferme les yeux et attends sentant l'ombre s'abattre sur sa poitrine.

Mais ce n'est pas un Kunaï qui s'abat sur son torse , c'est quelque chose de beaucoup plus lourd. Il ouvre les yeux pour apercevoir la jeune femme blottit contre lui.

"Je peux pas , je peux pas JE NE PEUX PAS ! C'est beaucoup trop dur , je peux vraiment pas." gémit t-elle à son oreille.

Le jeune homme la dévisage n'osant même pas imaginer la réaction du Tsuchikage et de l'Hokage.

"Arrêtes , tout ce que tu vas gagner là c'est notre mise à mort à tout les deux , sauves au moins ta peau." marmonne t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il a envie de l'embrasser , de la serrer dans ses bras , lui dire que c'est finit , mais il sait très bien que c'est loin d'être finis. Enfin techniquement pour lui c'est finis.

Des raclements de gorge insistants se font entendre des gradins , ainsi que des injures et des cris , on encourage la jeune femme à porter le coup , alors que les hommes de Konoha prie pour le copy-nin. Kyra se relève , redressant le jeune homme avec elle.

"Je peux pas , je peux vraiment pas vivre avec ça sur la conscience." murmure t-elle. Un éclaire passe alors dans ses yeux et elle referme la main pâle de l'argenté sur le Kunaï.

"Tue moi."

Kakashi la considère allant de surprise en surprise.  
"Ça va pas la tête ?"

Elle nie et continu à marteler qu'il doit la tuer maintenant avant qu'on leur demande ce qu'ils fabriquent.

"Tu crois que moi je peux te tuer ?" lui demande t-il à l'oreille.

Pour une surprise , c'est une surprise que l'on peut lire dans les yeux de la jeune femme . Ses lèvres tremblent et le jeune homme réunit ses dernière forces pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Ils se relèvent appuyés l'un sur l'autre pour faire face aux Tsuchikage et à L'Hokage dans la loge d'honneur.

Ils ne peuvent pas se tuer au nom d'un pays et ils en sont bien désolés.

Tsunade sourit , compréhensive ce qui n'est pas le cas du Tsuchikage. Il peste et d'un claquement de doigt , il fait traîner la jeune Kyra brûlante de fièvre et boitant , hors des bras de son amant jusqu'à un endroit inconnu.

La jeune femme hurle, se débat , pour finir par exploser en flamme. Ils se mettent à quinze pour la stopper dans sa fureur et son envie de liberté , dans un spectacle qui fait froid dans le dos. Enchaînée , elle sort de l'arène à demi-morte traînée sur le sable ensanglanté.

Kakashi quand à lui tombe évanoui à la vue du tableau pire qu'horrible , et est ramené à Konoha dans un convoi spéciale.

* * *

_Par un accord commun , Les terres Furent partagés par une nouvelle loi établie cette nuit là , et la tradition du combat à mort fut abandonnée pour toujours._

* * *

Kakashi se réveilla à l'hôpital , acclamé et interrogé par tout ses amis. Il ne répondit pas , ignorant ce que la jeune femme était devenue et dès son rétablissement , il demanda quelques informations à l'Hokage.

Tsunade mal à l'aise se trémoussa dans son fauteuil face à Kakashi.  
Ayant lu tout les rapports de chaque gardes , elle sait la relation qui a pu exister entre les deux adversaires , elle sait également que les sentiments tels que l'amour apparaissent bien plus facilement dans le désespoir.

Elle se racle la gorge , parle de la pluie et du beau temps et , est finalement interrompue par un Kakashi impatient.

Il blêmit et manque de vomir en apprenant ce qu'est devenue la jeune femme.

Tsunade raconte :  
Kyra a était trainée jusqu'en dehors de l'arène , -ça il le savait- , et a été ramenée à Iwa no Kuni à pied malgré ses blessures importantes. Tombante de fatigue et en mauvais état , elle n'a pas réussit à expliquer pourquoi elle n'avait pas tué le jeune homme.  
Le lendemain , après une bonne nuit de sommeil dans les geôles les plus terrifiantes qu'on n'est jamais vu , le Tsuchikage la bannit du pays de la Terre , déclarant qu'elle étais la honte du pays.  
Après s'être fit humiliée dans toute la ville , la jeune femme a été torturée pour avoir "pactisé avec l'ennemi" -terme qu'a employé le Tsuchikage pour expliquer ses ébats avec le copy-nin-.

Godaime lève les yeux pour observer l'argenté , malheureux , l'horreur lisible sur ses traits.  
C'est un Kakashi livide qui quitte la tour de l'Hokage.

* * *

Le 10 Décembre , à minuit , devant les nouvelles frontières entre le pays de la Terre et le pays du Feu.

Tsunade a envoyé une équipe cette nuit là dans la nuit noire et le froid , à la frontière deux éuiqpes se rencontrent à l'abri des regards.

Après avoir procédé à de la paperasse , les gardes d'Iwa ouvrirent leurs fourgon pour laisser tomber au sol un petit tas.

Les ninjas se serrent la main après un échange verbal poli et tous partirent de leurs cotés , l'un deux emportant le petit paquet.

De retour à Konoha , l'équipe fonça droit vers l'hôpital , direction les soins intensifs où Tsunade les attendais avec impatience , un pli soucieux barrant son front.

"Salle d'urgence n°1 , tout est prêt à l'intérieur." dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire en ouvrant la porte de la salle au ninja détenant le petit tas.

"Dois-je prévenir Kakashi ?"

Tsunade se retourna pour observer Asuma qui avait mené à bien la mission , l'interrogeant du regard.

Elle hocha la tête et rentra dans la salle d'opération , elle se doutait bien qu'elle avait du pain sur la planche.

* * *

Hier soir , le gouvernement d'Iwa avait procédé à l'exil de Kyra Berii Shan , et Tsunade s'était arrangé avec des gardes pour la récupérer et la soignée.

Kakashi ouvrit les portes de l'hôpital avec fracas , les yeux en alertent , complètement essoufflé. Il passa le reste de la journée à faire les cents pas devant la salle d'opération numéro 1 , ou à attendre adossé contre le mur.

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque Tsunade sortit , les traits tirés , et le front perlé de sueur. Aussitôt le jeune homme se précipita sur elle , l'interrogeant du regard.

Tsunade ne se prononça pas et sortit de l'hôpital , trop fatiguée pour répondre à n'importe quelle questions.

Kakashi s'engouffra dans la salle d'opération ou une odeur répugnante régnait alors que les chirurgiens et autres medic-nin sortaient de la pièce , tous fatigués.

Tsunade soupira avant de s'étendre sur son lit , un verre à la main.  
Elle a passé la journée à Recoudre , Réanimé , Revitaliser , Opéré la jeune femme qui ne ressemblait plus à rien avant son entrée dans l'hôpital.

Inconsciente depuis longtemps la jeune femme semblait être comateuse depuis déjà plusieurs jours , ce qui expliquait l'empressement du Tsuchikage à l'exilée , oui un mort dans sa prison ça faisait désordre.

Elle semblait avoir essuyé les pires douleurs , le dos étant lacéré de toute part , les poignets bleuis par des chaines trop serrées , l'arcade complètement ouverte , le nez a demi-cassé -et la plupart de son corps bleuis sous l'impact d'objets contondants- , sa jambe était cassée -sûrement depuis le combat , n'avait pût s'empêcher de songer Godaime- et les os de son bras sortait dangereusement d'une plaie ouverte.

En la voyant arrivée à l'hôpital , Tsunade avait été certaine d'une chose , cette jeune femme ne s'en sortirait pas vivante , si elle n'étais pas déjà morte depuis longtemps.

Après une journée exténuante , Tsunade se sentait flattée d'avoir réussi à la ramener des morts , même si la jeune femme n'étais pas complètement tiré d'affaire.

* * *

Kakashi resta assis devant le lit blanc de la jeune femme. Elle étais complètement défigurée par les coups et le copy-nin avait eu du mal à la reconnaître.

Il prit doucement sa main , la suppliant à voix basse de lui répondre.

Une larme perla , et les yeux bleuis par des coquards s'ouvrirent doucement. La jeune femme gémit de douleur et ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune homme qui lui serrait la main. Elle tenta de lui sourire , et il caressa doucement ses cheveux trop heureux de la voir vivante.

Trois ans plus tard , Konoha avait complètement adopté la jeune femme.

Elle vivait avec Kakashi et avait repris son poste de chasseur de déserteurs -jurant à Naruto que jamais elle ne porterais la main sur Sasuke- pour le service de Konoha.

**END**

Je finirais avec le Refrain de Manhattan Kaboul de Renaud que je pense que vous connaissez et qui -je trouve- va très bien avec cette fiction :)

**Deux étrangers , au bout du monde , si différents**

**Deux Inconnus , Deux Anonymes , mais pourtant**

**Pulvérisés sur l'autel de la violence éternelle.**

Bon chez moi , c'est joyeux , c'est noël donc ça finit bien ^^ !

* * *

Des impressions ?

Idées ?

Réflexion ?

Merci d'avoir lu :)


End file.
